Of Demons And Pirates
by mirajane1984
Summary: What if Shin Makoku was on the Grand Line? What if the Navy and World Government saw Mazoku as their enemies? What if Yuri was sent to Impel Down? What if he met Ace there? Find it out. (Probably Yuuram)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR KYOU KARA MAOU!**

It's already a year or so since I finished Kyou Kara Maou, but not so long ago I read a really great crossover between Kyou Kara Maou and Harry Potter (It's called 'A Demon's Magic' and it's written by RikuRoyalty) and it inspired me to write something about Kyou Kara Maou as well, so enjoy reading the prologue (:

* * *

"speaking"

_thinking_

_- flashback -_

* * *

**Present time**

Yuri's POV

I sat in my office and looked at the man opposite to me.

"How can we help you?" Conrad was the first one to voice the question which was on everyone's mind.

I looked at the man warily. He had shoulder-length, white hair and a beard with the same color. He had a scar vertically over his right eye and wore round glasses.

"Who are you anyways?!" interrupted Wolfram a bit too aggressively, in my opinion.

"No need to get angry, my boy. My name's Silvers Rayleigh and I wanted to thank you, but I also wanted to warn you."

My eyes widened slightly as I heard his name. He was the first mate of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. Why did he want to thank me? Maybe because…

"You probably know why I wanted to thank you, but I should explain why I wanted to warn you. You angered the Navy as you should know. They see you as their enemy now, they think of you as a threat."

His words were directed at me and I knew too good what he was talking about, but they didn't like us to begin with, so what did I have to lose by doing what I thought was right?

"As if we don't know that they think of us as enemies. They hated us from the very start. They hated us since we killed their Fleet Admiral during the big war between Mazoku and humans!"

"Wolfram, be quiet!"

Gwendal looked at his younger brother with a stern expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, brother."

I sighed.

"It's okay, Gwendal. Wolfram's right. They hated us the whole time."

"It seems you don't take this seriously." Rayleigh looked at me.

"You may be right, you were always seen as a threat by the Navy and the World Government, but now they have a reason to attack you! They have a reason to start a war against you. You may have a bit of time, because they're not ready so short after the war against Whitebeard, but they will come for sure."

"I don't want to be rude, but why are you telling us all of this? Only because we saved the son of your former captain? I doubt it." Conrad threw in.

"You're right, there's more to it, but right now I can't tell you my reasons."

He slowly stood up.

"I think I should leave now, I need to train a friend of mine and I only have two years time. See you." He turned around and left.

"What now?" I sighed as I asked

"First of all we should summon a meeting of the Ten Aristocrats." suggested Gwendal.

"The others should know about this."

I looked at him and nodded.

"You're right, you should contact them immediately."

"What do you mean by 'you'? Normally this would be your job, your Majesty." said Gwendal.

"Yeah I know, but I have to talk to Murata about this. Conrad, could you please prepare Ao? I need to visit the shrine of Shinou."

Conrad nodded and smiled at me

"At once, your Majesty."

He was about to leave as I stopped him. My eye twitched lightly.

"Conrad, how many times did I tell you already? You don't need to call me by that title. You gave me my name so call me by it, please!"

He nodded.

"As you wish, Yuri." he said, before he left.

I sighed once more, before I also left. I wanted to go to my room and fetch a jacket, but I was stopped by Greta.

She looked at my with puppy eyes.

"Yuri…"

They way she said my name meant that she definitely wanted something from me. I didn't have time, but how should I say no, if my cute little daughter asked me to do something?

"What's the matter, Greta?" I asked as I smiled at her.

"I overheard your conversation with this Rayleigh-guy. He was the first mate of the Pirate King, wasn't he?"

I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"So what did Conrad mean when he said you saved the son of Rayleigh's former captain?

Anissina said there was an article in the newspaper about you, but she wouldn't let me read it."

"It's a long story, Greta. Maybe I tell you some other time, okay?"

She looked at me again with big eyes.

"Please, Yuri, please tell me about it!" she whined.

I sighed. I knew it, I couldn't say no to her.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but not here in the corridor. Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

She smiled one of the smiles I loved so much about my daughter as she nodded. I also smiled as I went into our room. I sat on the bed and signalized her to sit beside me. Once she sat she nestled to me and I ran my hand over her hair.

"Where should I start?

You know that Wolfram, Conrad and I went on a tour a few weeks ago, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Well even in disguise some humans recognized me. You know I really don't have anything against humans, I am half-human myself, but they had something against us. They were the kind of human who still thought that Mazoku are evil creatures who only mean harm."

I sighed as I remembered everything.

"They called the Navy and we didn't have enough time to escape. Wolfram was sea sick and even if he wasn't we wouldn't have had a chance of winning against so many soldiers, so I made a deal with them. I said that I would go with them if they let the other two get away. They knew who I am, they knew that I am the Maou, so they agreed."

At this point Greta interrupted me. Her voice was shaking.

"Of course they would agree! If they had you they could always threaten to kill you, if the others didn't do as they wanted!"

"Don't worry, nothing happened. I am alright as you can see."

"You're still an idiot."

"I know, but if I didn't go with them Conrad and Wolfram would have had to fight and it would have been a pointless fight.

However; they took me to their superiors and they decided that it would be best to sent me to Impel Down and there I met someone who later became a good friend of mine."

"Really? Who?"

"A person you probably know. He was also mentioned in our conversation earlier. He is an infamous pirate and also the son of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger."

"Just tell me his name already! You're so mean, Yuri!" she whined, but she also smiled lightly.

I laughed. I could see that she couldn't wait to hear his name.

"As you wish, my little princess.

The person I met there was none other than the commander of Whitebeard's second division, also known as FireFist.

This is the story of how I met Portgas D. Ace."

* * *

As you see at the ending I am a big fan of "How I Met Your Mother" :'D

I hope you liked the first chapter (prologue).

Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this story or not (:


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR KYOU KARA MAOU!**

* * *

"speaking"

_thinking_

_- flashback -_

* * *

**A few days before 'The War of the Best'**

Yuri's POV

"This was THE BEST you could think of?" asked Wolfram angrily. His eye twitched.

Conrad placed one hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but it didn't really help.

"I never asked you to follow me, Wolfram!" I exclaimed.

"I am your fiancée, you wimp, of course I will follow you!

You sure as hell know that I get sea sick if I only STAND on a ship! Why can't we go by horse? Why has it to be a ship, you wimp?!"

"Don't call me a wimp! It's not my fault that you get sea sick every time you just see a ship and if you really want to know why, it wasn't my idea to go by ship!" I shouted at him, before I pointed at a blonde woman who was coming our way.

"Chérie asked me if we would want to come onboard her ship."

"Mother?" Wolfram asked puzzled, before he turned towards the woman.

"I should have known it." he muttered under his breath. I had to hold back a smirk as he said this.

Chérie stopped and smiled at us.

"Conrad! Wolfram! Your Majesty! I'm glad you could make it!" she said, still smiling as she began to hug every single one of us.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, mother." Conrad said, now also smiling.

After Chérie welcomed us, what seemed to take hours, we went onboard the ship. I was about to lean against the railing and look at the ocean, but Conrad stopped me.

"You should disguise yourself first, Your Majesty."

I sighed lightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but Conrad please call me by my name!"

He nodded lightly and smiled at me as he lead the way towards the cabin that Chérie had arranged for Wolfram and me.

As we arrived there I looked around for a moment, something was missing. Only seconds later I realized that Wolfram wasn't with us anymore. He was probably held back by his mother who didn't want to let him go. I smirked at the thought.

I sat down on a chair and waited for Conrad to put the contacts into my eyes. I still wasn't good at it, even though I needed them almost every time I left Blood Pledge Castle. I didn't like the idea of always disguising myself only because I wanted to go out for a bit. Most human countries were our allies by now, but there are still too much humans who dislike our race.

As soon as Conrad was done, I looked at the floor and lowered my head. Every time I was remembered that there were so many who wanted to see us dead, I got depressed. I mean Mazoku are like humans! They… We just have a longer life-span and we can make a contract with one of the elements, so why do humans hate us so much?

I knew it wasn't always this way. One of Shinou's best friends was a human. Conrad's father was a human. My mother is a human! Half of my friends are human!

"Yuri? What's wrong?" Conrad asked. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Nothing, it's just that I thought about the humans who still dislike, even hate, us. I don't really understand it. When I first came here nearly every human thought this way and I am really glad that I could change the attitude of so many, but…"

"You should not think about it too much. I know how much it bothers you. In some way we are like pirates."

"We are like Pirates?"

I looked at him curiously. I did have nothing against pirates. To be honest I was really excited when I first heard that they still existed here, even after my first encounter with pirates on the ship where we met Beatrice and her father, but I didn't quite understand what Conrad wanted to say.

"Yes. You probably know that nearly everyone things of pirates as bad people and of the Navy as the good ones, right?"

I nodded.

"Not all pirates are like this. Before you became our king we had many alliances with pirates and they still think of us as their allies now."

"Alliances with pirates? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I wanted to meet a nice pirate since I don't know when!"

Conrad laughed lightly as I began to pout. However, I was very grateful. I didn't like the fact that pirates were treated as bad people even if they could be good people, but at least Conrad succeeded in cheering me up.

Just as I was about to say something, Wolfram came in.

He looked at me.

"You never told me that you liked pirates so much."

"Not all of them." I admitted as I, once again, thought back to the time we met Beatrice and her father. The pirates who attacked us back there weren't really the one's I wanted to meet, but if there were good ones, then I wanted to meet THEM!

"Thought so, but you know, some of the most wanted pirates were our allies and they were really good men."

Wait a second! Since when was Wolfram such a nice guy who complimented others?!

I looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't give me that look, wimp! I was just concerned, because you were in such a bad mood!"

That's the Wolfram I know. I smiled at him.

"You said some of the most wanted pirates were our allies? Who exactly?" I asked excited.

He nearly face palmed as I just went on as if nothing had happened. I had to hold back laughs.

"Let me think for a moment. The so-called king of pirates himself for example, but he was executed more than twenty years ago. However, a few years after his execution one of his former apprentices visited us and suggested to take his former captains place as our ally."

I got even more excited, but then I thought of something and got a little depressed.

"Let me guess. He was also executed, because he was an apprentice of the Pirate King?"

"No, he still lives. He's a Yonko now, that means he is one out of four very powerful and strong pirates who rule over this half of the Grand Line. Akagami no Shanks. **(1)**.

I tilted my head a little.

"Akagami no Shanks? I heard of him! Isn't he the one who-"

I was interrupted as a soldier stormed into the room. I looked at him and blinked.

"Your Majesty, please hold onto something! We are in the middle of a storm all of sudden!"

Just then I noticed how much the ship was shaking. I didn't even realize it when we moved out.

I looked at Wolfram. It seemed that he also just then realized that the ship was moving. He sank to his knees and became like a zombie. I pitied him, to be sea sick every time had to be kind of hard.

I helped Conrad to lay Wolfram on one of the beds as the shaking suddenly increased. What the hell was going on outside? I knew that strogn storms weren't rare here on the Grand Line, but luckily I never experienced one until today.

I looked out of one of the bull's-eyes, but I barely saw anything except for lightning, it was too dark.

I sat on the floor and looked at Conrad who sat beside me. Suddenly I got worried.

"I hope we will get out of this storm safe."

He returned my look and smiled.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, if it gets too worse I will protect you at all cost."

**Present time**

Greta looked at me with wide eyes as she interrupted me.

"No one was injured, right? All of you made it out safely, right?"

"If you wouldn't interrupt I could tell you what happened next!"

I looked at her with a fake stern look. She pouted a bit, but smiled eventually.

"Then go on, Yuri! I want to know what happened next!"

* * *

**(1)** I just had to bring Shanks into this, because I really love him :D

* * *

That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (:

Please review and tell me what you think.

Until next time :D


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR KYOU KARA MAOU!**

* * *

"speaking"

_thinking_

_- flashback -_

* * *

**Seven days before the 'War of the Best'**

Yuri's POV

The storm ended as soon as it began. A soldier informed us about the end of the storm and I immediately went on deck. I leaned against the railing and looked at the sea. The water didn't show any glue that a storm just occurred. This phenomenon surprised me every time anew.

A fresh breeze blew and I saw a few birds fly by.

One of them happened to be a News Coo, so I decided to buy a newspaper. No sooner said than done I held the newspaper in my hands and went back to my room.

"You're back already, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked as he looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah. I wanted to read this newspaper." I said as I showed it to him.

He nodded lightly.

I sat on one of the chairs and laid the newspaper on the table.

I ran through the pages of the newspaper and looked for something interesting to read. I found an article about a pirate called Portgas D. Ace who was handed out to the Navy by another pirated called Blackbeard. Wait a minute. Blackbeard?

I looked up from the newspaper. I had heard of him. His civil name was Edward Teach, sometimes he was also called Edward Thatch and he was notorious pirate on Earth. He operated around the West Indies and the eastern coast of the American colonies. He was the absolute contrast to the modern-day picture of the traditional tyrannical pirate as he never harmed or murdered those he held captive. **(1)** Everyone had at least once heard the name Blackbeard. Was it the same Blackbeard?

"Conrad. Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me and waited for me to go on.

"In this world there's a guy called Blackbeard, right? Is it the same Blackbeard I know from Earth or are there two Blackbeards?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I do not know that."

"Don't worry… I'll just ask a pirate if I ever meet a nice one."

I smiled lightly before I turned back to the newspaper and read the rest of the article.

The Navy wanted to execute this Ace-guy publicly in a place called Marineford. Wasn't Marineford the headquarters of the Navy.

"Conrad, I'm sorry, but I have to disturb you again…"

I looked at him.

"Can you tell me why the Navy wants to execute a pirate at their headquarters?"

"At Marineford?"

He seemed to be confused, too.

"I've never heard of something like this. What's the pirate's name?"

"Portgas D. Ace."

"The second commander of Whitebeard Pirates? That's just crazy. Whitebeard is known for caring for his crew like they are his family, if the Navy would execute one of his 'sons' and if they would do it publicly that would definitely mean war."

"What would they get from starting a war with Whitebeard? He's very powerful and has many allies, hasn't he?"

Conrad nodded.

"This would be an all-out war for the Navy and for Whitebeard as well. Both sides would have to deal with many losses. It would be like…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence; I knew what he wanted to say. It would be like the war between Mazoku and human, just on a lower level. I don't know much about this war as I wasn't born when it occurred, but I know that too many people died. The Luttenberg division lost many men during the Battle of Arnold, Julia-san died and many more. The humans who fought against Shin Makoku back then had also dealt with many losses. The war between the Navy and the Whitebeard Pirates wouldn't involve nearly the whole world, but even without that too many people would die.

I sighed lightly. Maybe I can think of something to stop this ridiculous war, but what could I do? I can't talk to the Navy. They hate our race, so they wouldn't stop this only because I asked them to. Maybe I can convince Whitebeard to do nothing, but… I don't know. If it was me, if someone I cared for was taken away and was threatened to be executed, I wouldn't be calm as well. I would do all I could to help my friends, even if it meant that I have to give my life. I sighed. There was only one thing left I could do to pretend this war from happening: Save Portgas D. Ace.

With this new found aim I stood up.

"Conrad, I have to ask a favor."

He looked at me, smiling.

"Just ask, Your Majesty."

"First of all, stop calling me 'Your Majesty', you know that I want you to call me by my name!"

"Was that your favor, You- Yuri?"

Slowly I shook my head.

"No, I wanted to tell you… I don't want this war to take place, there would be so many sacrifices! Please, Conrad, I want to save this pirate and prevent the war from happening!"

"Yuri…"

He didn't like my idea. I heard it in his voice, his words were full of concern.

"Conrad, please! I don't want people to die in such a ridiculous war!"

"If Yuri wants to go, then I'll go as well!" I heard Wolfram say.

His voice was weak and sounded ill, but what would you expect if someone gets so extremely sea sick as Wolf.

Conrad sighed, he knew that he was outvoted and that I could be really stubborn if I wanted to.

"This will get really dangerous, but it seems that I can't stop you, but Yuri you have to always have in mind that you're our king, so you shouldn't do anything reckless. If it gets too dangerous for you, you have to back down."

"I promise, Conrad!" I couldn't keep myself from grinning.

"Thanks guys!

So, here's my plan…"

* * *

**(1) **Not really like the Blackbeard we know from One Piece, but thanks Wikipedia for the things I didn't know xD

* * *

This chapter's kind of weird I know… but the next one will be better, I just needed this chapter for the plot^^'

Hope you still liked it (:

Please review (:


End file.
